Forum:Nucka Code
Like ALL leagues out there on earth & far out in the universe, they all like to live by there own custom's & styles so they are set out as a code, so if other faction's that are BIG successes have one, why not the Nuckas?. Note that this is a completely new piece of music, not a parody, it'll relate to how we nuckas wanna turn out to be, so this can be edited by other Nucka wiki users out there so it can be Everything we wanted! Also consisting how we hope to shape the future of our world. so if you call youself a true beliver of Rucka Rucka Ali listin to this kick-ass track today, (unless YOUR not a Real nucka D:< ) based on the jedi & sith code pattern Lyrics alike opening stream Mikeo:"Comforming with strict mature ways, Self control!, Giving in to people & things you hate!!, & total 'Circumstancly-Forced' ways is a LIE!!!, There is no strict way's & giving in things you refuse to, There is the freedom of independince, There is no neutrlism, There is the means of getting involved, Even for justice!, There is no reason for politics to force countries to get along, There is the honor of planetary unitation & salvation, There is no stupid adult decisions & strict maturance, There is the way of being your personal ways 24/7, & using the power of 'Free speech' talk, Even thru song!" "Black's, White's & yellow's are NOT enemies, They are friends & allies alike, Love the culture & freedom of America, Fuck the Gay-shit of the rest, We deserve to be paterient on the beuru of liberty, & never give a FUCK to those who hate us!, Like ALL your allies, Hate ALL your enemies, & if your being raised by a lame family, No point geving into their ways & staying forever!!, No point tolorating gay-shitness, Love the best of what, Joke's, Imaganation, comedy, Styles, Fail's, Pranks, & other awesome stuff that life has to offer, The MOST useless of wars deserve to become dead!, The wisest 'side' of wars deserve to win, Like our own faction!, No need to co-op with currentcy, & the every-man-for-themselves trend!, We nuckas are ALL one family altogether, Like a HUGE ant-colony, No matter how far WE are apart, We just love to look out for eack other, Not strictly like those 'stricties', & no need to betray one another, cause we nuglect the stupidest of emoutions, & are nothing like the sith from starwars!, Those in need will be salvated, While Our enemies deserve to go to Hell, Do whatever it takes to unite the ways of freedom on earth & beyond, & make the worst parts of our past extinct, Aswell as preserving the COOLEST parts of the past-years, The boundries of our paths deserved to be knocked down, & being yourself & making your personal decisions will set you Free!!!!!" "Remember these great pieces of traits in common to ALL of us, & you'll be forevermore a Real Nucka!!" stream Category: Make a Song!